Mass effect 2: A Moment of Sadness
by Frost The Heron
Summary: Shepard got word that his home on Mindoir got abducted by the Collectors. Luckily his friends are always there for him whenever he's feeling down.


Commander Shepard was working hard to prepare his team for the mission through the Omega 4 relay. He spent a lot of credits on new weapons, weapon upgrades, cutting edge technology, and a good variety of food -dextro food included-. Remembering how the first Normandy was destroyed, he also took upgrades for the SR2 into a count.

Besides all the upgrades, Shepard also helped each member of his team with their personal concerns so that their mind would be clear and focused on the mission. He helped Kasumi with a 'Heist' on Bekenstein to helping Samara finding her long, lost daughter on Omega.

Right now, they were ready for the next objective that they needed for their mission: obtaining a Reaper IFF from a derelict Reaper. Without it, there's a good chance that they won't survive their trip through the Omega 4 relay.

But before all that, Shepard decided to make one last stop at the Citadel. They were running low on food and medical supplies. They needed to restock and refuel before continuing with the mission. This was also a good time to give the team a little shore leave.

As the Normandy docked at Zakera Ward, everyone left the ship to do their own business. Zaeed went to the nearest Arcade while Kasumi went to a Japanese restaurant for some ramen. Shepard on the other hand, was making his way to the Presidium to talk with Councilor Anderson. After his encounter with Ashley Williams on Horizon, there was clearly more than the Counselor was letting on during their first conversation.

The Commander was accompanied by his two best friends who helped him in taking down Sovereign two years ago. Garrus Vakarian, a proud Turian from Palaven: a former C-sec officer and an ex-vigilante by the name of 'Archangel'. Next to him was Tali Zorah, a Quarian, who's a skilled engineer and a proud member of the Migrant Fleet.

Both felt the need to support their Commander since he has done so many things for them in the past. Helping Garrus finding Doctor Saleon and recently helping him finding Sidonis and deal with him. Shepard also helped Tali with giving her Geth data to complete her Pilgrimage and recently he stopped the admiralty board from exiling her for a crime she didn't commit. They were both very grateful and couldn't wish for a better friend then their Commander.

Miranda was at the Zakera Cafe shop to order some Asari Kaffe. It was a similar drink to earth's coffee and quite the delicacy. After she paid for it and took a sip, she noticed Shepard passing her by along with two of their squadmates. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered where the Commander was going. She wanted to go to them and ask but she knows that the Turian and the Quarian don't trust her due to Cerberus. The XO decided it was better to ask her Commanding officer later, privately. She hadn't got the chance to thank him for making sure her sister was save again and, to be honest with herself, she wanted to get to know him better.

* * *

After taking a cab to the presidium, Shepard made his way to the office of Counselor Anderson, previously the office of the Human Embassy with Donell Odina as their Ambassador.

Opening the door to the office the N7 Specter noticed that Anderson was taking a small break from his work and was looking over the presidium to clear his mind.

Hearing footsteps approaching him, the human Counselor looked to his left.

"Something I can do for you, Shepard?" He smiled, seeing his protege once again.

Shepard didn't reply immediately as he looked sternly at his former Commanding officer. "Ashley Williams was on Horizon. She told me she was looking into Cerberus."

Frowning, Anderson looked back down at the Presidium. "I know, I approved the mission," he replied. "We had to find out if they were behind the missing Colonists. I couldn't tell anyone without compromising the investigation. I'm sorry Shepard."

Garrus and Tali glanced at each other. They felt the tension rising inside their friend, but knowing him well he always tries to stay calm and collected in these conversations.

"I thought we were friends," Shepard turned to the Counselor in frustration, "I never expected you to go behind my back."

"We didn't know about you at the time." Anderson reasoned, "And I wouldn't have told you if I did. What if the Illusive man was manipulating you? Lying to you?"

Tali frowned at the remark that Anderson gave Commander Shepard. This is not something he deserves. Shepard knows what's at stake here and she also knows he's only working with Cerberus to stop the Collectors from abducting more human colonies. Why can't anyone else see that? She noticed that Garrus closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval at Anderson.

"The report actually confirmed your story," the Counselor continued. "I still don't trust Cerberus but they were right about the Collectors. Unfortunately, Williams didn't find any evidence that the Reapers are behind this or that they even exist."

Shepard clenched his fists in anger. It was the same old, same old. No matter what attack happened, no matter what he does to stop it, the Council would always deny that the Reapers are real. He thought that choosing Anderson in becoming the human counselor would've changed things. But it didn't!

He cursed himself for dying two years ago due to a Collector attack on the first Normandy. Maybe if he survived that, things would've turned out differently. Sadly the past can't be changed.

Now Shepard is working together with Cerberus, but not for them! He doesn't trust the Illusive Man and his Black ops Organization but if there's one good thing that Shepard can think of, it is that they are willing to take immediate action when Humanity is threatened. Something that the Council could learn from. He wasn't stupid though, he knows that Cerberus wants something in return to make humanity, themselves stronger and more powerful in the galaxy.

Because of this a lot of people were turning against him, first the Council, then Ashley and it seems that Councilor Anderson is showing his doubts towards the first human Spectre too.

"Something else on your mind Shepard?" Anderson then asked. "You seemed absent."

Shepard looked back at his former CO with a stern look on his face. "I should go" and left before Anderson had a chance to ask him further.

"Garrus, Tali let's get out of here. I get the feeling we're not welcome here anymore."

Garrus was quick to follow his friend except for Tali who was watching the Galactic news on the nearby Terminal.

"Shepard, you need to see this," the young Quarian said in a worried tone.

Raising an eyebrow at her, Shepard walked to the terminal to see what's going on. As he couldn't see Tali's face expression due to her Envirosuit, it must be something horrible by only hearing the worry in her voice.

Looking at her and then at the terminal. The Commander pressed a button on the screen so that the news could be heard for everyone in the room.

"24 hours ago the human colony of Mindoir has gone silent. When the Alliance 5th fleet arrived to find out what had happened they discovered that the colony was completely abandoned. Without any proof on how this could have happened, there were a lot of theories made on how an entire colony could have disappeared in Council space. There's one theory that peeks out the most is the theory of Commander Shepard who claims that the Collectors are abducting human colonies in the Terminus System. The Council offers its sympathies to-"

Shepard turned off the terminal and closed his eyes. The Collectors have struck again and this time they made it personal; they abducted Mindoir, his home!

"Shepard…" The Commander looked up to see both his teammates and Anderson were looking at him in concern.

Clenching his fists, Shepard left the office at a quick pace, ignoring the pleas from the Counselor.

Anderson was about to go after him until Garrus puts his arm in the way and giving him a look that says 'now's not the time', he then left with Tali quickly following, leaving the Counselor alone with his thoughts. He sighed as he realized what he just did and pinched the bridge of his head in shame.

A minute later and Donell Udina, the Counselor's advisor now, came in to notify him for the next Council meeting. Sighing, Anderson thanked Udina and headed for the Citadel Tower for another boring meeting. Maybe he can notify the other Councilors about human colonies starting to disappear in Citadel space now as well and that they need to take action.

* * *

After some hours passed, everyone was back onto the Normandy. They all had a good time with some drinks and games. Especially Grunt and Jack, who enjoyed their time in the 'Arnex Arsenal Arena'.

They all sat in the dinner compartment with Rupert who just prepared a good meal for them along with some dextro meals thanks to the Commander's grocery shopping.

Grunt was already digging in some pyjak meat that Shepard bought for him on Tuchanka. The rest of the crew were enjoying some delicious earth and Asari recipes. Zaeed, an old reckless and experienced mercenary was the first one to notice that the Commander still hasn't joined them for tonight's dinner.

"What's taking our dear old Commander so long to join us?" The mercenary grumbled.

"I don't know!" Jack, the all-powerful human biotic remarked. "Maybe he's tired of eating your ass." The whole table roared in laughing with the Krogan tank bred being the loudest.

Garrus and Tali looked at each other. Unsure if it were up to them to tell the rest that their Commander needed some time alone after what they saw on the news.

"I could inform the Commander that dinner is ready to be consumed and that you are all waiting for him in some social interaction," a female robotic voice added her opinion through the comms of the ship.

"That would not be necessary EDI," an Asari in a red battle suit replied calmly. "Our Yeoman is currently in his quarters talking with him. I'm sure their conversation won't take much longer before they join us for dinner."

"Why would the Commander need her advice now?" The Drell assassin named Thane Krios asked.

"You haven't heard the news yet Krios?" a young Cerberus agent called Jacob Taylor chimed in. "The Collectors have struck again," everyone at the table stopped eating after they heard the terrible news from him. "This time they went into the Traverse and targeted the human colony of Mindoir."

"But that's Shep's home," Kasumi said in shock.

"Exactly!" Jacob confirmed. "So you have to excuse the Commander and Kelly for not joining us tonight."

Tali felt the pain that the Commander was going through. Her ancestors lost her homeworld; Rannoch to the Geth nearly 300 years ago and her people are forced to drift into space with their fleet in order to survive. Now, the man that she has grown feelings for, lost his home only recently to The Collectors. She felt the need that should go upstairs to his quarters and talk to him as well. But she wasn't the only one thinking about that.

The XO of the Normandy SR2 already stood up with her plate with a determined look.

"Hey, Cheerleader! Where do you think you're going?" Jack asked in a teasing tone.

"None of your business Jack," making the full-bodied tattooed girl scoff at her.

Tali could already guess what Miranda was planning to do. She clenched her fists at the idea from the attractive XO while she saw that Jack started a discussion with the woman once again.

Samara, the Asari Justicar had enough of the bickering between the two women. Before Miranda and Jack were about to go head-on first she placed them both in a powerful stasis field with her biotics. With Thane's help, they separated the two ladies with Thane bringing Miranda back to her office and Samara took care of Jack in hopes to make them both calm down.

"Women," Grunt grumbled under his breath, before taking another bite of his meat. "_At least the Krogan females don't have such a short temper unlike these two." _He said that last part in his thoughts.

"I'm not the expert here, but when I was betrayed by that bastard Vido I was so pissed that I wanted to be left alone for a while and let off some steam." Zaeed explained, "So maybe we should do the same for our Commander once he's back."

"I'm all up for that," Garrus added.

"Count me in as well," Jacob agreed.

"Meh toow!" Grunt said with his mouth full.

"Watashi mo," Kasumi raised her arm that she's in.

"Tali? Are you in?" The Turian then asked.

The Quarian regretfully shook her head at her teammates. "Wish I could, but given all the upgrades that this ship has gotten I need to help my fellow engineers to check if everything is still in top shape for our mission." Though she really wanted to help them, it was more of an excuse so she could talk to Shepard in private as soon as she was done with helping the engineers.

"That's alright Tali." Garrus understood her reasoning. "When you're done you're free to join us. I already came up with an idea for Shepard. But for my idea, we need to use the Cargo hold and empty bottles… lots of em."

Putting the pieces together what his Turian squad member meant Jacob felt the need to step in. "Miranda will not approve of this. The cargo hold is off limits unless we're going on a mission and need the Shuttle or the M44 Hammerhead."

"Do you always go by the book Mr. Taylor? I thought that's the reason why you left the Alliance." Garrus mocked, making Jacob laugh as the Turian used his own words against him.

"Alright, just keep it quiet. We can't let Miranda know about this or EDI for that matter."

"This should be fun," Grunt chuckled as he finished his plate and stood up. "Come on Zaeed, let's gather all the empty bottles we drank from the bar yesterday."

The old mercenary followed the modified Krogan to the right side on the ship where the bar was located. Garrus, Jacob, and Kasumi went to their weapon lockers to load their weapons with practice slugs to prevent making any real damage in the cargo hold.

* * *

Up in the Commander's quarters, Shepard and Kelly Chambers just finished their talking session. After Shepard heard the news of his home and got back onto the Normandy he immediately talked to Kelly that he needed some advice. The yeoman was quick to agree to help her friend. From all the squadmates she talked with she never had the opportunity to talk with her Commanding officer.

"If I'd knew how much your home on Mindoir meant to you Commander, I would've come to you sooner," Kelly said but Shepard waved away her worries.

"It's fine, Kelly," he assured her." I've dealt with the loss of my family and friends on Mindoir a long time ago. But after hearing the news that The Collectors attacked my home and abducted the entire colony, all the missions I've done and the missions that still needed to be done… it was all getting a little too much." He lowered his head a little and slowly clenched his fists from all the stress he's getting.

His Yeoman noticed the signs in his body language, she knew what the Commander needed. To do that, it would be strictly unprofessional for someone who is working for Cerberus. At that moment she didn't care. She couldn't just let her Commander, actually, he's more than that. For what he's done so far for humanity, he's a hero and a good friend.

She placed her digital notepad on the counter and walked up to Commander and hugged him in compassion. Shepard was stunned at first to feel his Yeoman hugging him. He knew that Kelly was always kind, helpful, and open-minded about life. But he thought that it was all part of an act coming from the Illusive Man. Her actions say otherwise.

The Commander sighed in relief and hugged her back firmly. "Thank you, Kelly, I… I really needed that," his lip corners were slightly curling up.

The hug lasted for nearly a minute before they both released each other. Kelly walked back the counter to grab her digital notepad before she looked back at Shepard, who followed her to the exit.

"I have to get back to work, for now, Shepard," Kelly said a little disappointed. She didn't want to leave him alone like this. Luckily, she had something that would help him cheer up while she's working downstairs at the command center. "Commander, you've received a lot of new messages on your private terminal. I think some of them are from people that want to offer their sympathies to you."

Shepard nearly scoffed as he highly doubts that anyone else besides the crew and his squadmates on this ship has any sympathy for him. "I'll take a look at them later Kelly. for now, I'm going to take a shower."

His yeoman gave him a small nod before she entered the elevator and pressed the button to the command center. Once the doors were closed, Shepard walked back into his quarters. He scratched the back of his head in sadness and looked at his desk where a picture frame stood from Ashley Williams. Slowly, he walked to it while thinking of the good memories he had with her and their special night together.

The Commander lowered his head sadly. After stopping The Collectors on Horizon, Ashley made it clear to him that they were done. He looked back up, at the picture, and with a determined look, he grabbed it and turned the power off and placed the now-empty frame in one of the drawers. He let out a deep, relieving sigh before he made his way to the bathroom for a relaxing shower.

* * *

Miranda had finally calmed down after venting out in the stasis field that Samara placed her in. Once Thane allowed her out, she started filing a report to the Illusive Man. Updating him on how the mission was going.

She was tempted to address Shepard's mourning over the loss of his home on Mindoir but decided against it. It would be wrong of her and it would certainly break the Commander's trust in her. Overlooking her report one last time, Miranda remembered that she still wanted to talk to Shepard. After sending her report to her boss she stood up and left her office/quarters to make her way to the Commander.

* * *

Tali was disappointed when she found out that Shepard wasn't in his quarters anymore. She looked around, seeing the fish swimming in all different directions in the nice cleaned aquarium. His collection of model ships from all quarters of the galaxy were very fascinating but what piqued her interest was Shepard's private terminal.

A green light was blinking in the right corner of the screen, meaning that he received new messages. The female Quarian turned away from it but stopped halfway in her tracks. "I really shouldn't…" She scratched her right arm nervously.

Letting temptation getting the better of her, Tali pressed the blinking, green light, and a list of Shepard's emails opened up.

About 27 emails had Shepard received, all of them were from people that the Commander helped while tracking down Saren. One was from the naive Conrad Verner, 'Shepard's biggest fan', another one was from Major Kirrae, a Salarian Captain from STG during their Mission on Virmire. Surprisingly there was also one from Councilor Tevos. Each mail was how they sympathize with the loss of Shepard's home on Mindoir.

The last mail came from… Ashley Williams. Garrus had told Tali what happened on Horizon between Shepard and Ashley, it didn't end well between the two as they went separate ways. He tried to reason with her but she was having none of it. For the Turian, it was clear that Ashley's hatred for Cerberus was standing in her way to face the facts that had Shepard pointed out.

Tali felt sorry for what Ashley said to Shepard on Horizon and deep down she hopes that there's still hope for the two of them. But she would be lying if said she wasn't jealous when she saw them together on the previous Normandy. Maybe now she could try to get to know him better and figure out if her feelings for Shepard are sincere or just a normal crush.

"You know that is an invasion of the Commander's privacy, Tali."

Startled at getting caught, the female Quarian turned around and came eye-to-eye with the Cerberus Cheerleader as Jack would call her. Something Tali remembered, she had to hold in a sneaker to remain professional. "I could say the same about you, Miss Lawson. Secretly reading Shepard's emails," Tali retorted.

Miranda quirked an eyebrow at her, wondering how the Quarian found out that. "True, but I got an email from my sister asking to stop," The XO admitted with narrowed eyes. "And I did," reading her body language, she saw that the Quarian wasn't believing her.

"That's a likely story from someone who is working for Cerberus!" Tali said with a raised voice.

"You still don't trust us? Or are you still not over the fact what Cerberus had tried to do to your precious your Migrant fleet in the past?" Miranda replied in a cold tone, pushing the Quarian's buttons. "I could report you to the Commander for entering his cabin without permission."

"And who do you think Shepard will believe? A Cerberus Cheerleader bosh'tet or his best friend who stood by him when we were hunting Saren?" the Quarian scoffed at her feeble remark and wanted to give her a taste of her own medicine. "Besides, you didn't get any permission from Shepard either. Maybe I should report you!"

The tension was starting to rise in the Commander's quarters as the two women were glaring daggers at each other. Miranda's biotics were starting to flare up again. Tali was already activating her omnitool. With clenched fists, they stepped towards each other.

* * *

"Boom! Headshot!" Shepard shouted enthusiastically.

Before Tali or Miranda were in Shepard's private quarters, Garrus was the first to arrive. He had a little something in mind to take his friend's mind of stuff and it didn't involve alcohol or talking about your past with your yeoman.

"That's it! Where's my Sniper Rifle? You're not going to break my record Shepard!" The Turian Vigilante challenged his best friend.

He brought Shepard down to the Cargo hold where Kasumi, Jack, Jacob, Grunt and Zaeed were waiting for them. Their weapons were on some nearby metal crates and the empty bottles were placed in a row, on the other side of the Cargo hold.

"There goes another one! That's seven in a row, boy scout!" Jack congratulated him and grabbed her fully upgraded Geth shotgun. "Now it's my turn!"

The all-powerful biotic woman was on a killing spree, one bottle after another was blown to pieces by her shotgun. She had a smug look on her face after she shot the 9th bottle. "I'm not used to saying this but thanks guys, this is exactly what I needed."

"Damn, Jack, you broke the Commanders record already how did you do that?" Jacob asked, impressed.

"Simple I imagined each bottle that I shot was the face of the Cerberus Cheerleader," She explained to him. "I fight better when I'm angry, my biotics are more powerful and I become more focused on my target."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side then," Jacob chuckled.

"You sound like an angry Krogan Shaman," Grunt commented. "Okeer planted some pictures of a powerful Shaman named Yrinda in me. She had a lot of patience but if you break her you won't see the daylight ever again. No Krogan Warlord ever survived her wrath."

"Damn, I'd like to meet her someday," Jack commented.

"She died during the Krogan Rebellion, trying to convince some of the clan leaders to stop waging war," Grunt said, looking down.

"Oh… well, fuck," A shame that she died. A female that can kick ass, multiple enemies, at the same time is someone Jack deeply respects, like Samara the Justicar. She then looked over at Garrus. "Hey, Vakarian! Your turn!"

The Turian who was currently talking with Kasumi about something turned around and grinned with his mandibles at her. He grabbed one of the M-29 Incisor snipers that Shepard bought for the team. He looked over at Shepard and then had an idea. "Shepard, catch!" He threw another sniper rifle at his friend -who caught it immediately-.

"What's the plan Garrus?" Overlooking his M-29 Incisor. "Feeling for a little competition?" Shepard challenged.

"You got it! The one who shoots the most bottles down in less than 10 seconds is the best sniper of the team."

Shepard quirked an eyebrow. "That so?"

"Unless you want a dance-off?" Archangel mocked him.

"I'm taking you down, Vakarian!" Shepard grinned, he immediately switched the 'save-mode' off and looked through his scope with Garrus doing the same thing.

They were about to pull the triggers until a voice on the intercom interrupted their challenge. "Commander! Miranda got into another eh… disagreement with Tali this time…. in your quarters." Their pilot called 'Joker' said. "Can you stop them like real quickly before things get ugly."

Shepard shook his head, "_what could've driven these two ladies to be at each other's throats all of the sudden?"_ He wondered.

"The Quarian is trying to kick our XO's ass?" Zaeed repeated, surprised hearing the news. "She's got more nerve than I thought."

"Told you, Quarians aren't as soft as humans." Grunt remarked.

"I can't believe that Tali is fighting the Cheerleader…. without me!" Jack pouted with her biotics flaring up. "This I have to see!" making her way to the elevator with Shepard following.

"I'll deal with this, Joker." Pressing to button to his quarters. "In the meantime plot a course for the Hawking Eta cluster, we're going find us a Reaper IFF."

"You got it! Oh, Commander? Please take pictures this time."

Everyone in Cargo hold started laughing at Joker's request, even the Commander. While enjoying this small momentum between his squadmates the mission must go on and everybody knew that. There'll be another moment they can do something like this. Once the Collectors are defeated and celebrate their victory.


End file.
